American 60
by PowPowa
Summary: Her answer to his question was a can of coffee and sixty yen. It was the wrong answer. Oneshot, GumixLen, kind of fluffy. Based off the song American 60.


So, here's my (second) one shot and my (second) pairingfic. But, it's my (first) GumixLen fic, which is actually pretty cute. If you could review it, that'd be nice. On a sidenote, he still owes her that sixty yen.

Gumi (c) Internet Co., and Len (c) Crypton.

* * *

><p>" Has anyone seen Len?"<p>

Gumi leaned over her desk, trying not to be seen. She'd seen Len, just yesterday. She knew where he was. She probably knew more about what he was doing right now than his girlfriend.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

><p><em>" Hey, Gumi, can I tell you something?" he asked her, while she was practicing guitar in the music room. She sat the instrument down next to her carefully.<br>" What is it?"  
>He looked away, like he was wishing he hadn't brought it up. Gumi leaned over.<br>" Well?"  
>" I'm running away."<br>it was just a mutter, and she barely caught. She didn't think she'd heard right, anyway- running away? What? Len Kagamine didn't run away.  
>He sat down next to her.<br>" I'm just sick of the way my life here has been going. It's the same thing, every day. I'm tired of keeping up this cool guy facade. I know I'm not the sort of person who runs away from his problems, but everyone at this school is my problem.  
>I've already got my plane ticket and I'm leaving tomorrow. You're the only person I've told. I haven't told Rin, or my parents, or anyone else. Just you."<br>She wanted to cry.  
>It wasn't fair. Even though he'd built up a wall to keep other people from wanting to hurt him, he was still going to leave? And she thought of what he'd said, specifically one thing:<br>'everyone at this school is my problem.'  
>" Len... Am I your problem too?" she asked, looking away in the same way he had. Just focus on the guitar. The guitar can't hurt you.<br>" No..." he said quietly, and then asked her that question._

_She gave him her can of coffee and sixty yen.  
>" I'll write you the reply."<em>

* * *

><p>Then she'd walked out. Just like that. Left him there with her guitar and a can of coffee. And now, well, just forty-five minutes from now, he wouldn't be in the music room any more. She'd just sit there in an empty room and wish he was.<p>

The bell rang.

" Oh, is it time to leave already?" she said to herself, trying to appear like she normally did. Nobody knew she was friends with Len- they never talked outside of the music room, didn't even glance at each other.  
>As soon as she was in the hallway, Rin ran up to her, panicking.<br>" Do you know where Len is? I asked Meiko, and she told me to ask Lily, and Lily told me to ask Iroha, and Iroha told me to ask you!" Gumi smiled halfheartedly.  
>" What's wrong? Are you two having a fight or something?" she asked, pretending not to know.<br>" Well- well, last night, we were texting, and then he told me 'goodbye, Rin, I'm never going to see you again'. And I sent a bunch of texts after that but he didn't say anything!" Gumi really wanted to chuckle at that, in a slightly sadistic way. Len had always had a flair for the dramatic.  
>Gumi shook her head.<br>" Sorry, Rin, I have no idea- maybe you should ask Miku? I've got to get to my next class."

Gumi did not go to her next class.

* * *

><p><em>If I run, I can make it, if I run I can make it,if I run I can make it ifirunicanmakeit,<em> she chanted in her head. She'd slipped out through the gym and was running, running towards the airport. She didn't even care she'd only been running for a couple minutes, and was barely off school property and already felt burnt out, because that didn't matter. She had thought over his question again and again, and the guilt was gnawing at her. Why had she something so mean to him? Why had she just given up on him, at that moment, when he was asking her something so important?  
>She'd only done that once before, and they hadn't talk for days, and she had felt awful for so long until she apologized. But now, at this time, she couldn't apologize. He'd be leaving her forever. She would never be able to see him sit quietly and mess around with his guitar like he was tuning it, but really wasn't, or hear him talk about how the protagonists of HP Lovecraft's horror stories were really projections of himself.<p>

It was a half-hour to the airport from the school. And she didn't want to stop running, even though her muscles were screaming and it had only been fifteen minutes. _Guess that's what I get for skipping gym so much_, she thought dourly. But when she skipped gym was when she went to the music room, so she wouldn't have given it up for all the world.  
>And for some reason, running towards the airport like an idiot, she began to remniesce about the only time before this she'd been angry at him.<p>

_Just another day in the music room.  
>She walked in, and began practicing piano, and he strummed a bit on his guitar, and he spoke first.<br>" I'm sorry."  
>Gumi quit playing and looked over at him.<br>" What for?" He looked a little surprised, then guilty.  
>And they continued practicing music, until she could see him break a little.<br>" I have to go out with Rin." She didn't quit practicing.  
>" 'Have to'?" she inquired casually, watching the keys. There was a scratch on one of them. How careless.<br>" Well, everyone's been pressuring me to," he replied, and he sounded even guiltier. " So I told them fine, I would, and I asked her out."  
>Gumi understood; she understood completely. That the charismatic popular boy thing was just a mask, and the mask was different from the Len in the music room. Then, why did he have to bring the mask up while he was music room Len?<br>"I've got to go. We're doing this weird test thing in PE today."  
>That was a lie, and he knew it as well as she did. And he just continued to practice, as she gathered her things and walked as casually as ever out of the room.<em>

* * *

><p>In hindsight, that was stupid. She shouldn't have ran out like that. And she had just ran out on him again yesterday, and it was even worse.<p>

Five minutes, and she'd be there. It was the first time she'd ever wished for a plane flight to be delayed. Even if just by five minutes.

She had no idea that she could run so much, or so fast. She was aware of the dull ache of her muscles, but it took a backseat to what she'd been thinking all along- that she was going to change her answer.

She didn't expect to see him standing outside like he was waiting for her, honestly. She thought he would've just moved on, shrugged and quoted some obscure movie or something.

" Len... Can I change my answer?"  
>" Here's your ticket," he said with a smile. " But I already drank that coffee, you know."<p>

_" Gumi, do you want to come with me?" he asked, and it wasn't his normal voice. It seemed like he really wanted her to, for whatever reason.  
>" Why are you asking?" she asked quietly.<br>" Because I love you, you silly cat."_


End file.
